


Thessian Christmas 2202

by Desert Sunrise (sniderde92), Old_Gamer



Series: Chronicles of Samantha Shepard [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniderde92/pseuds/Desert%20Sunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Gamer/pseuds/Old_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas story is set in 2202, 14 years after the war and a few months after Shepard's semi-retirement from the Spectres... after all, no one truly retires from being a Spectre.  It does contain a couple of spoilers, so read at your own risk.  Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thessian Christmas 2202

**Author's Note:**

> _A Grá_ \- My Love (Irish/Gaelic)
> 
>  _Gráim thú_ \- I love you (Irish/Gaelic)
> 
>  _I_ _onúin álainn_ \- beautiful beloved (Irish/Gaelic)
> 
>  _Kaffe_ \- equatorial Thessian vine, the seeds of which are used to produce a non-alcoholic beverage of the same name, the taste described as a mix of coffee and chocolate; blends originating in Dassus are considered among the best
> 
>  _Nara_ \- literally "bearer"; one who shoulders another's burden, aids others (Thessian)
> 
>  _Siame_ \- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others (Thessian)

**T'Soni Country Estate, Thessia, Athena Nebula**

Shepard woke slowly, happily ensconced in warm blankets and with a blue body snuggled tight into her shoulder; a loving arm and leg were draped across her as security, so she couldn't escape without waking Liara.  A devoted smile spread across her lips as she craned her neck and pressed them to the top of Liara's crest.  The Asari hummed in contentment as she stirred and Shepard whispered softly, " _Gráim thú, I_ _onúin álainn._   Merry Christmas."

Liara's eyelids fluttered partially open but she didn't budge as she spoke, her voice thick with sleep.  "Hmmm.  Merry Christmas, Love.  What time is it?"

Shepard glanced at the chrono on the nightstand.  "Just before eight.  Want to sleep some more?"

Liara groaned and stretched languorously.  "I would love to, but I'm sure the rest of the house is waking and eager to partake in the sharing of gifts, especially the children."

Shepard couldn't keep a grin from spreading across her countenance.  Even with the link, the Shadow Broker had managed to surprise her with the arrival of Nayla and Lyana along with Aethyta and Mozia.  She understood Nayla was still Guard Captain at the rebuilt Armali townhouse but, with the full staff at the Estate, there was no need for her to escort the matriarchs... and certainly no reason to bring Ana and their two little ones along with them.  Liara had invited them simply because she knew Shepard enjoyed having the children around.  The sound of happy little seven and ten-year-old feet scampering about the house was music to Shepard's ears and brought a promise of things to come in the T'Soni household.

Shepard rolled over to hover above Liara, peering into those deep, ocean-blue eyes as she lowered herself gently down... while propping herself up on her elbows to keep from putting her complete augmented weight down on the Asari.  She dropped her head until their foreheads touched and whispered, "I would love to partake of my _best_ gift before we get up, but I'm afraid the children will beat down the door if we take too long."

Liara blushed, not at Shepard's words, but at the thoughts and emotions that came through the link at the same time.  _{The universe could have given me no better gift than to be here with you now, A Grá.}_

"The same is true for me, _Siame_."  Liara's hand came up and tucked a few errant locks up behind Sam's ear before cupping the back of her neck and drawing her down for a passionate kiss.

Shepard moaned and dropped closer, snaked an arm under Liara's waist and rolled over, drawing the Asari atop her.  When the kiss broke, she rasped, "You are _really_ making me not want to get up, you know.  Your actions make lies of your words."

"As do yours, Sam."  Liara momentarily closed her eyes and when they reopened, they were black as a starless night. 

As her hand slid down between Shepard's thighs, Samantha mumbled, "Oh, Gods.  We're gonna miss breakfast."

A throaty chuckle escaped Liara as she silenced Samantha with a kiss.

\-------------------------------

They had finished their meal and adjourned to the sitting room when Hannah glanced up at the stairway, a shadow of concern echoing in her voice.  "Sam is usually such an early riser; I can't imagine what's keeping them... on _Christmas_ of all days!"

"Really?"  A gravelly laugh sounded from the other couch.  "Those two are like Pyjaks in rut.  I know _exactly_ what they're doing!"

"Aethyta Beuss!"  A loud pop was heard as Mozia's hand came down hard on Aethyta's leg.  "There are children in the other room!"

Aethyta merely grinned and retorted, "Yeah.  The other room.  They didn't hear a thing; they're making too much noise playing!"

Hannah's face colored in embarrassment; she knew Aethyta, but not well enough yet to be accustomed to her crass, unforgiving speech.  Karin laughed softly, "Oh, Thyta.  You can always be counted on for the most candid of truths.  I suppose it's _much_ too late to expect you to develop some modicum of civility at this point in your life."

Aethyta flashed her a grin.  "I suppose with kids in the house, I can behave myself for a little while.  Well, I can _try_ at least, but no promises!"

A quiet voice sounded from behind the couch.  "Try what, Dad?"  Liara's glance passed over the group quickly.  "Good morning, everyone.  Merry Christmas!"

Mozia rose quickly to embrace Liara and offer her a discerning smile.  "Never mind, child.  You don't want to know what trouble your father is already stirring this morning."

Shepard raised a brow to the Matriarch, her voice carrying a distinct hint of humor.  "Aethyta?  _Behave_ yourself."

Aethyta laughed abruptly.  "Ha!  I'll do so when you and Liara can do the same and not keep us all waiting on Christmas morning.  This is a _Human_ holiday after all... but I suppose you were collecting on a... _gift..._ or two... in private."

Liara's face turned a brilliant shade of deep blue and she turned to bury her face in Shepard's shoulder.  "Oh, Goddess!"

"Well, yes...  I suppose so."  Shepard's face also picked up a deep blush as she cleared her throat and, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, queried, "So... uhm.  Where are the kids?"

\-------------------------------

The children squealed with glee as they opened package after package.  Liara had not only known they were coming, but had somehow _also_ arranged for a number of presents to be waiting under the tree; many more so than Nayla and Ana had brought with them on the shuttle.  Watching their children in amusement, Nayla turned to Liara with a smile.  "Mistress, you spoil them over something that is not even an Asari holiday."

"Perhaps not Asari, but it is most definitely _our_ holiday."  She turned her head enough to find Shepard's hand and gripped it gently as she finished, "And it always _will_ be for as long as I live and breathe.  Perhaps, by then, it will be a permanent holiday in House T'Soni... for I would assume we will always have _some_ Human bondmate in our midst with whom to celebrate it."

"Speaking of celebrating...  I realize we were late and everyone else has already given their gifts, but it's our turn.  Liara handed out the staff gifts yesterday, so all that's left is our immediate family group."  Shepard stood and walked to the tree, pulling a box from beneath and handing it to Hannah.  "Mom?  This is for you."

Hannah opened the box carefully, undoing each flap in turn.  Her hands suddenly stopped as she got a peek inside the package and tears came to her eyes as she carefully pulled out a gilded picture frame.  It held a digitally restored family portrait from Christmas, 2164, their last Christmas with David, Samantha's father.  Hannah had taken her two weeks of vacation over the holiday and spent it with them on the SSV Geneva; less than three months later, David was dead at the hands of Cerberus.  Her teary eyes rose to meet Sam's, which also glistened with moisture.  "How in the galaxy did you _find_ this?  I thought we'd lost it for sure when your father's account was terminated on the Geneva."

Shepard smiled a rare, shy smile.  "It took some time, but I have certain friends who have... _access_... to the closed Alliance Archives.  You do realize _all_ ships' data is backed up every month... and _never_ overwritten, don't you?"

"I do _now_."  Hannah rose to her feet and hugged her daughter tightly, tears continuing to stream down her face.  "By the Gods, I love you, Sam."  She released her and turned to Liara, who quickly rose to her feet to meet her mother-in-law.  "And while I can only _guess_ at whom that person with access just might be...  I certainly _know_ who to thank for returning my girl to me."  Hannah hugged the young maiden for all she was worth as she whispered softly in her ear, "Thank you, Liara.  We have never been as fortunate as on the day you joined the Shepard clan."  Hannah planted a loving kiss on her cheek before letting Liara go and returning to her seat, wiping away her tears of joy as she sat back down next to Karin.

Karin reached over and took Hannah's hand in camaraderie and friendship as they looked at the picture together, unable to avoid the memories of a young Samantha Shepard, temporarily left alone in an unkind galaxy, growing into the woman before them.  Tears came to Karin's eyes as well, interrupted by Sam speaking her name.  "For you, Aunt Karin...  I was in somewhat of a quandary."  Shepard smirked.  "Serrice Ice Brandy isn't quite as difficult to obtain as in years past, so it doesn't seem like such a special gift anymore."

Karin smiled softly as Shepard continued.  "I honestly didn't believe it when you agreed to an assignment on Arcturus Station... but at least it was still _in_ space and you were _still_ serving soldiers, so I hope this doesn't come as a disappointment."

Shepard watched Karin's smile turn to a look of trepidation and quickly pressed onward.  "We received a package for you a few days ago, with a follow-up call from Fleet Admiral Hackett.  He knew of your plans to be here for the holiday and authorized me to pass this on to you."

She pulled a relatively small box from under the tree and handed it to Karin.  "Congratulations, _Major_ General Chakwas.  After the holiday, you will report to Arcturus Station only to pack and move to your new office as the newest Surgeon General of the Alliance Navy."

Karin stared at Samantha in shock, her hand frozen on the unopened box.  "Aunt Karin?  You okay?"  Shepard knelt at the good doctor's side and peered up into her eyes.  "You're not disappointed are you?  I know you won't be working directly with patients anymore, but..."

Karin reached out and laid her fingers on Shepard's lips to stop her rambling.  The room fell silent, the only sound coming from the children playing in the next room with their new toys.  Finally, Karin spoke.  "Sam...  I don't know what to say, other than it is most certainly _not_ a disappointment!"  

Karin's hand finally closed around the box and she took it from Samantha's grip, opening it slowly; inside was the rank and insignia for her new office, along with a gift chit to the fanciest restaurant on the new Arcturus Station.  Shepard smiled in relief as Karin's eyes lit up upon seeing the chit.  The doctor looked back and shook her head.  "Do you have any _idea_ how long I've wanted to eat at that restaurant?  They've barely reopened and they're already booked out for _months_ in advance!  How could you _possibly_ get a prepaid, _open_ reservation chit on such short notice?"

Shepard laughed, "It may not mean much anymore with people finally moving on after the war, but being the savior of the galaxy _does_ still have _some_ perks within the Alliance."

Karin laughed in return and leaned forward to give her a hug.  "Thank you, Sam."  Her eyes shifted to Samantha's bondmate.  "Thank you, Liara.  I do believe that's the best promotion present I've ever gotten... even if it _was_ wrapped in the guise of a Christmas gift."

Liara smiled in such a way that Karin immediately realized she had made a mistake.  Her brow furrowed in incredulity.  "This _is_ my Christmas gift, isn't it?"  Liara's smile turned to a smirk and Karin continued, "There's more, isn't there?  A promotion present is still coming.  What have you two done?"

Sam stood and moved back to the couch, sitting next to Liara and grinning.  "We've... upgraded... your apartment." 

With Karin's puzzled look, Liara expounded on Samantha's brief statement.  "You'll be _much_ busier than you ever were and, as the Surgeon General, you'll be expected to entertain certain influential guests.  Your apartment, while in an excellent _location_ , was much too small...  So, we bought the one next to it and connected them with the simple addition of a double door."

Sam took over.  "The second apartment has been converted to an entertainment area with a full kitchen and bar... with storage and a room in the back for your new aide."

Karin protested, "That's ridiculous!  It's too much!"

"No it's not, Aunt Karin, and you know it."  Shepard shook her head.  "I spoke with Admiral Hackett and he was quite unhappy with being unable to provide what your new rank and position dictates; Alliance manning _still_ isn't back to pre-war levels.  You _should_ be assigned a Marine Captain and a Lieutenant as a Charge d'Affairs and personal secretary, as well as an enlisted aide.  Because of the personnel issues, you'll only be _assigned_ the Lieutenant, but you'll be given a stipend to make up the difference and to pay a civilian aide... whom we've vetted for you and who is already preparing the apartment.  The only gift portion of _all_ that was the actual remodel on the apartment to make it more suitable to the task.  The hard part was avoiding any work being done when you were home, so you didn't hear the noise!"

Karin still appeared a bit overwhelmed, so Liara continued.  "Don't worry about it for now, Karin.  When you get home, if you don't like who we selected, you are free to find someone on your own to replace him.  There's no long-term contract or guarantee of employment."

By now, Hannah has started chuckling at Karin's apparent distress.  "Just roll with it, Karin, and enjoy the privileges of being a senior General on staff.  You'll come to appreciate the help when you realize just how many parties and functions you are expected to host.  It really is _amazing_ how much time it takes... as if your _real_ job isn't more than enough to thoroughly occupy you."

Hannah turned a pointed gaze on Samantha.  " _My_ only question is how come _she_ gets the royal treatment?   _I_ certainly received no such present when _I_ made _my_ second star..."

Shepard's eyes opened wide as she scrambled for an answer.  "Because!  You were on the Admiral's flagship!  There was a war going on... and you already had a full staff!"  Samantha's protests trickled off as Hannah started to laugh and shake her head.

"Relax, kiddo.  I'm joking!"  Hannah smiled endearingly at Samantha and Liara.  "When I moved to fleet support for the Crucible, we had a _lot_ more to worry about than how to best organize the next _party_.  We didn't even know if we were going to be _alive_ in another week."  She settled back into the couch.  "Besides, I believe being provided my own private luxury transport for my retirement is a _more_ than equitable reward, thank you very much."

Shepard's shoulders sagged with relief as she turned to Aethyta.  "You, Matriarch, were easy."  She reached under the tree and came out with a rectangular box.  She had paid a transport fee with this particular item once upon a time and Aethyta's face reflected a skeptical curiosity as she opened the package to reveal a bottle of Bushmills 21.

"Terran whiskey?"

"Limited production _Irish_ whiskey.  The best made on Earth."  Shepard smiled.  "They've just revamped the production line after getting the crops all replanted and growing again like they should.  Took some time after the war..."  Her smile faded only momentarily before she continued.  "But, _this_ bottle is from before and somehow survived the war; it's aged 21 years in a variety of wood kegs before being bottled and sold.  Next production won't even be ready until 2213, so savor it; it's not some rot-gut Krogan Ryncol like you fed Joker right after the war, that's for sure.  We might be able to get some 16-year bottles in 2208, but it won't be the same."

"Getting that bottle was _easy_?"  Liara stared at her bondmate in disbelief.  "How did you _find_ it?  I searched _everywhere_ and couldn't turn up a single bottle!  We've been looking for _years_!"

"I finally located an old friend back home who owed me."  Shepard grinned and celebrated a private victory over being able to find something Liara could not.  "I called in the favor." 

"I'll take your word for it, Shepard.  At least for now."  Aethyta held the bottle up into the light and peered through it.  "Looks good, but you'll have to join me in sampling it after dinner."

Sam's focus returned to Aethyta.  "I'd be happy to.  Been a long time since I've had any."

Turning back to the gifts under the tree, Shepard pulled out the next box and read the tag.  With a smile, she handed it to Nayla.  "For you and Ana... and I didn't even know you were coming, so blame... I mean, _thank_ , Liara for whatever is in _that_ box."  She flashed a grin at her bondmate as Nayla and Ana opened their gift, gasping in surprise.

"Reservations at the Lake Bisel Spa?"  Nayla's eyes snapped up and her mouth hung open after she voiced her question.

Ana quickly stepped in to cover for her dumbfounded bondmate.  "Thank you!  It's wonderful!"

Liara smiled as she responded, "Certainly.  All the captains and team leads are getting similar packages.  After the holidays, Lyessa and Aratiana will sit down and deconflict schedules so each of you can truly enjoy the time, without worrying about something being left undone."

True to form, Nayla thought of others first.  "Only the captains and leads?  What about the rest of the staff?"

Ana poked her in the ribs and whispered harshly.  "Nayla!"

"That's our captain!"  Shepard let out a robust laugh.  "Don't worry, Ana.  We're used to it by now."  Her eyes drifted to Liara, who nodded at her to proceed.  "As Guard Commander, I authorized each of them to receive an additional full month's salary as a bonus this year.  The rotations to Joab these past months have been hard on everyone _and_ their equipment so, by giving each of them an additional cash bonus, it allows them to do whatever they want or buy whatever they need... including the option to buy some expensive gear the normal stipend wouldn't cover.  Acceptable, Captain Axoni?"

"Yes, _Nara_."  Nayla had the decency to blush as she responded.  "Sorry.  Engaged my mouth before my brain thought it through.  I should have known better.  You _always_ put the staff before the leadership... and us too, before yourself.  Always."

"Don't worry about it, Nayla.  Looking at that spa package, your brain had already skipped out to plan your vacation."  Shepard smiled and clapped her on the shoulder good-naturedly.

She turned back to her lover and held a hand out.  "Now, if you don't mind, Liara and I are going to go grab some brunch... seeing as we missed breakfast."

Mozia stood abruptly.  "Not so fast, you two.  Sit, Commander."

Liara giggled as Shepard made a face and raised her brows, spinning slowly and depositing her butt on the couch next to her bondmate.  "Yes, Matriarch?"

Mozia chuckled softly.  "I begin to see why Liara always refers to you as incorrigible, Shepard."  As she was speaking, she poked her omnitool; a chime could be heard echoing in the kitchen and it wasn't long before the entire household staff had assembled in the sitting room, crowding in around the tree.  Once they were all gathered, Mozia continued, "Your late arrival almost made this impossible, as the staff had duties to attend to in preparation for dinner, but it all worked out in the end."

"We all discussed this in your absence and chipped in on combined gifts."  Lyessa, the House Steward, stepped forward.  " _Coincidentally_ , seeing as both of you will now be spending much of your time at archaeological dig sites, we first decided to upgrade _your_ accommodations."  She handed them a brochure with what could only be classified as a hard-sided _tent_ on the front cover; but what a tent it was.  "This is already on its way and will be set up before you manage to make your way back to Joab."

They opened the brochure and started to chuckle.  The inside of the tent was particularly roomy and had two partitions.  The first separated a front seating area with a desk and table from the back, which was again divided into two.  The left side included a huge 4-poster bed with a matching dresser; the right side was a private bath with a scaled down atmospheric condenser to collect water and an eezo-powered hot water heater.  The set up was very similar to what they currently had in the communal baths, but would afford Liara and Shepard unexpected... and extremely _welcome_... privacy while in the field.  Shepard shook her head in amazement.  "This is _fantastic_.  Thank you, all."

Liara glanced at Shepard as she responded, and then added her own comments as she looked out at the collected staff.  "I never _dreamed_ of such luxury while on a field dig.  Thank you.  That hot shower just may entice me back to the tent a bit quicker than our current set up." 

Liara's face turned a deep blue as her father chipped in, "A hot shower and a hot body awaiting you in that _bed_ should be _more_ than enough to pull you away from those dusty ruins at the end of the day, Little Wing.  I might get a grandchild yet!"

"Goddess, Father.  Really?"  Liara shook her head and then paused in thought, her attention suddenly snapping back to Lyessa.  "Wait.  You said you _first_ decided on improving our tent..."

Livos stepped forward.  "That we did.  We also have something else for you."  She looked off to the side and Nayla walked over with two hand-carved wooden cases, handing one to each of them. 

A memory surged through the link and Shepard's eyes met Liara's at the same time a comforting hand landed on the Asari's cheek.  Shepard spoke quietly, "Hey.  You okay?"

Liara's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she smiled at the tender touch.  "Yes, _Siame_.  The memory caught me by surprise, that's all."  The wooden cases they each held in their hands had reminded Liara of the pistol presentation box she had received from her mother so long ago.

"Lady Liara, I apologize."  Livos fretted over the expressions the two persons before her held on their faces.  "I did not intend the gifts to cause sadness."

Liara shook her head and smiled at the distraught personal guard captain, "No, Livos.  Truly, all is well.  It is the T'Soni seal... and the box...  They provoked unexpected memories.  They are identical to the box my mother sent me before my doctoral research trip, bearing a personalized Haliat Armory Stiletto.  It has barely been a quarter-century, yet it suddenly seems so long ago."  Liara opened the box to reveal its contents.  "And I see the tradition stands strong."

Shepard had also opened her box and whistled.  "Nice."  She glanced over at what Liara held and her eyebrows rose in surprise; inside each box sat a beautiful gloss-black pistol with the T'Soni emblem emblazoned on the side of the grip, lying in a bed of blue velvet.  "Li, they're _matching_ M-11 Suppressor heavy pistols.  Great for close-quarters combat... and _quiet_ , so the echo inside caves or ruins won't blow our ear drums out."

Nayla coughed.  "Not _exactly_ matching.  I got into the armory and each grip is like your other weapons... tailored to your hands... as well as having your names engraved on the barrels."

Mozia and Aethyta stepped up, handing another box each to Liara and Shepard.  Samantha's eyes came up as she queried, "More?"

The only answers she got were a smile and a nod, so she said 'thank you' and opened her newest gift.  Inside each box was a concealed weapons holster; Shepard's was a shoulder holster, which allowed her to tuck the Suppressor securely under her left armpit to be covered by a jacket, while Liara's was a thigh holster, which would be easily concealed by any of the Asari gowns she frequently wore.  Even a long lab coat could hide it, provided the lab coat was buttoned.  Liara smiled as she looked up.  "The practical side of the gifts.  They make the pistols not only beautiful and functional, but handy as well.  Thank you."

Shepard glanced around almost expectantly and was answered by a gravelly laugh.  "You're done now.  You can secure your toys in the armory and go eat."

\-------------------------------

After brunch, Shepard and Liara dressed to take a walk outside; they bundled up because the wind was still quite brisk and a light snow was falling.  As they prepared to step out the door, Livos Tanni and Sella Temi joined them.  Shepard looked at them and sighed, "You know where we're going.  No chance we'll get some alone time, is there?"

Livos offered up an apologetic smile.  "Sorry, Commander.  If it was just you, maybe.  But without Riana here, someone _other_ than her bondmate needs to accompany Lady Liara at all times when she leaves the premises.  Your rule."

"I know."  Shepard huffed.  "We're only going to walk the gardens.  I was restless and Liara wanted to come along, so we figured we'd make our normal stop.  You're welcome to join us... but it's Christmas.  Can you at least walk with us as friends and not following in trail as guards?"

Livos nodded and grinned.  "I think that will work, Shepard."

Shepard and Liara were arm-in-arm as they walked the garden paths, chatting amicably about how fun the morning had been, with Livos kidding them about when their _own_ children would be running the halls of the estate.  Liara laughed, "Goddess, my father was in rare form this morning!  I thought she was _never_ going to shut up about Shepard and me not practicing enough!"  Liara's face turned a deep shade of blue just from the memory of some of her father's rather explicit comments.

Sella smiled.  "She certainly can be amazingly crude... but she kept us _alive_ during the war."  The commando looked at Liara.  "I know we've told you before, but it's worth repeating.  You did us a huge favor sending her to us, Mistress.  Many of us would not have made it without her guidance.  I simply remember _that_ and I can forgive her many foibles."

"Oh, I'm not saying I don't appreciate her and her capabilities."  Liara shook her head in protest.  "Quite the opposite, actually.  I just have to hope she becomes a bit less... _colorful_... by the time we _do_ have children, or I'll have to ban her from the house!"  Liara laughed.  "Oh, Goddess.  I love her to death and am so happy she's finally back in my life...  I can't ban her."  She squeezed Shepard's arm and gave her a sidelong glance.  "We'll have to come up with some other solution."

The chatter died as they rounded the corner and cleared the last shrub row before the yellow garden.  In spring, all the flowers here bloomed various shades of yellow and, in the center of it all, a small memorial sat; a carved marble pillar standing only a meter tall in the shape of a flaming torch.  At the base was an inscription, carved into the marble stand.  _"With her last breath, she fought to bring light to the darkness."_

Livos and Sella stayed back at the garden entrance as Liara and Shepard approached the memorial.  They knelt at the carving and placed their fingers together on the words.  Tears came to their eyes as Liara whispered, "It has not yet been twenty years since your light was extinguished and I still miss you dearly; you will never be forgotten.  I know it is a holiday you do not understand, but... Merry Christmas, Mother."

They stood back up and Liara, sighing sadly, tucked into Shepard, who wrapped her arms comfortingly around her.  "Is every Christmas going to be like this, Samantha?"

"Yes and no.  Alban Arthan is always a time of reflection... thinking of those no longer with us, but also celebrating all those who are."  Shepard pushed back and kissed her softly.  "But I promise that the holidays will only get better as time passes and the pain of the war fades a bit more."  She paused for a moment before continuing.  "And I think me getting out of the military will help give us a bit more distance from those bad memories that used to haunt _me_ so badly."

"And for _that_ , I am grateful."  Liara's face lit with a gentle smile.  "It is wonderful to be able to look to the future... _and_ , as frustrating as my father can be at times, I know she means well and speaks with love and hope."

Shepard burst out in laughter and the sound seemed to echo off the walls of snow-covered shrubs and bounce joyfully around the garden.  "I suppose so... and I certainly can't fault her logic."

Liara looked at her questioningly.  "What logic?"

"That practice makes perfect."  Shepard planted another quick kiss on Liara's cold lips.  "And I am most definitely willing to practice, because I want to make the most _perfect_ little blue babies with you that we possibly can!"

"Oh, Goddess!"  Liara groaned.  "Not you, too!"

Shepard's face split with a lopsided grin as she pushed back and offered up an arm, which Liara quickly looped her own through with an answering smile as Shepard spoke.  "Come on, Li.  I can tell you're getting chilled; it's time to go back in."

They were back into the maze of garden passageways when Liara spoke again.  "I'm not chilled, really; just my face is cold."  Liara fell silent for a moment before speaking again, her voice picking up a lighter tone.  "What a solemn pair we are; you thinking about your father and me about my mother.  We are both being _much_ too serious for a holiday."  Liara suddenly shoved Shepard hard into a bush, causing snow to fall down the back of her neck inside her jacket. 

Liara laughed and took off at a sprint as Shepard shouted in frustration, "Gods be damned, T'Soni!  That's cold!"  She quickly took up the pursuit, knowing with her augmented speed there was no _way_ Liara was going to outrun her.  Livos and Sella stood still, frozen in surprise for an instant before Sella cursed and broke the spell; they both took off in an attempt to catch up to the two.  They rounded the corner just in time to see the commander literally _tackle_ a screeching Mistress Liara, burying them both in a snow bank.

When they finally caught up to the duo, Liara and the commander were wrestling in the snow; a mix of growls, screeches and hysterical laughter flowed from the pile as they struggled for position.  It was over almost as quickly as it started, Liara's chest heaving as she gasped for breath and Samantha perched on top of her as the winner of the match.  She threw back her head and shouted to the sky, "To the victor goes the spoils!"  She then flopped over into the snow next to Liara and leaned in for her reward... a frozen kiss.

Liara's act had certainly broken the somber mood and she pushed an idea through the link.  Shepard giggled as they stood back up and dusted the snow off of each other, grinning like fools.  Shepard suddenly looked at her and queried, "Why are we bothering?"

Liara looked puzzled as she answered, "I'm not really sure..." before they both turned on a very surprised Livos. 

The commando's eyes flew open wide, shouting, "Oh, no you don't!" as she attempted to turn and run, only to get tackled into the snow by both Liara and Shepard before she had gotten two steps.

\-------------------------------

The foursome sat around the fire with cups of hot _kaffe_ in their hands; Sella had been a good sport and had eagerly dived into the pile turning it into a four-way snow melee that evolved quickly into a biotic snowball fight.  They had all been exhausted and soaking wet by the time they finally came in, much to Dr Chakwas' disgust.  She immediately made them get changed into dry clothes and had them parked near the fire to keep any of them from getting a chill and getting sick.

Nayla's children, Nezi and Alli, sat with them and pestered them with questions about what they had been doing, as they had watched the wrestling matches and the flying balls of white through the windows from the warmth of the house.  Ana shook her head and glared at the foursome, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  "Thank you _sooooo_ much for teaching them about snow fights!  The first time I get ambushed and get smacked in the face by one of those cold things, I am going to hunt you _down_ , Shepard."

"What?  Don't blame me!"  Shepard's eyes went wide in innocence and her finger pointed quickly to the side.  " _T'Soni_ started it!"

"Why, _thank_ you, Shepard."  Liara gave her a scathing look that told her she was in deep trouble.  "What ever happened to my brave _protector_ , willing to take blame for my actions to keep me from harm?"

"Oh, no."  Samantha laughed wickedly and winked playfully at her lover.  "Nice try, Li, but _that_ went out the window with the first batch of cold snow that went down my _neck_ earlier!"

Karin tsk'd at the group.  "I'll be happy when none of you get _sick_ after that reckless display.  Liara was _shivering_ so badly she could barely hold her cup without spilling... and Shepard... your _lips_ were blue."

Liara smirked when Sam's thoughts flit through the link.  _{And what's wrong with that?}_

 Karin, however, caught the visual clues of the exchange and easily guessed what had been said as she continued chastising, "And you are _not_ Asari!  They are _not_ supposed to _be_ that color!"

"Oh hush, Karin.  Let them have their fun."  Hannah walked in with a fresh pot of _kaffe_ to refill their cups and defended them all.  "No harm done.  Just because you and I would prefer this gathering to be held somewhere warm and sandy, doesn't mean _they_ can't enjoy the snow."

Further protestations from either side were cut off by the sound of the dinner chimes, which they all eagerly responded to and made their way quickly to the large dining room.  With so many residents at the Estate and so many different cultures frequenting the household, large gatherings tended to be a very informal buffet-style affair, with each food island holding favored dishes from various locations.  A rare occurrence, there were no specially flagged dextro dishes this holiday, with neither Garrus nor Tali in attendance.  Truth be told, with Christmas being a mostly Human holiday, many of the normal attendees of T'Soni-Shepard gatherings were not present but, other than the lack of dextro specialties, it hardly put a dent in the variety of dishes laid out upon the tables.

With their epic snowball fight that lasted well into the afternoon as additional commandos saw what was happening and joined in, they had all burned a significant amount of biotic energy and were more than ready to replenish their stores.  The chatter quickly died down as plates were filled and everyone found empty seats and began to eat.

Toward the end of the meal, Shepard glanced at Liara, who smiled and offered a single nod.  _{Yes, Siame, it's time.}_   Shepard picked up her glass and stood, raising it in the air as the room around her immediately quieted.  It felt odd to her; normally, on Thessia, Liara was the one to address the house... and at Christmases past, it would have been her mother as head of the Shepard Clan.  But, as with the Yule blessing at the solstice celebration three days before, tonight was again her turn.

"I want to thank all of you once again for welcoming me so readily to the fold and making my time as a member of House T'Soni special.  It has been a year of change, a year of _good_ change."  She glanced back down at Liara and smiled lovingly before continuing on.  "You have all accepted me, my family, and our customs with _amazing_ forbearance... and for _that_ I will be eternally grateful.  As is Druid custom at the end of Christnight, I offer a prayer for all those I hold dear."

Shepard's eyes traveled the room and saw nothing but respect and love looking back at her.  Her gaze was met with smiles and nods, eyes shining bright in honest friendship.  She drew a deep breath and, with a last glance at her mother, she began.  "Deep peace of the running wave to you.  Deep peace of the flowing air to you.  Deep peace of the shining stars to you.  May the blessing of light be upon you... light without and light within, like a candle set in the window, bidding the wanderer come in from the storm.  And should you travel... land, ocean or stars... may a similar light be ready to welcome you in at journey's end, to offer you shelter and strength so that you may return safely from your travels to rest at home, with us, once again."  She raised her glass as a prompt and, as all the glasses in the room rose to match hers, she finished, "Good night and Merry Christmas to you all."

\-------------------------------

Aethyta silently entered the great room, to find Shepard curled in one of the oversized leather chairs in front of the fire.  “Where’s Liara?”

“She wanted to chat with Nayla and Ana before they went to bed,” Shepard answered without taking her eyes from the fire, now burning low with many glowing embers.  “The children are still excited about the holiday and all the fun they had today.”  Shepard looked up at her father-in-law and asked, “So, what’s on your mind, Aethyta?  I’m not sure…” Shepard paused as she caught sight of a pair of glass bowls, one cupped in each of her hands, their stems and bases protruding through her fingers.  A small amount of golden brown liquid could be seen gently moving in each glass.  "Aaah."

“I thought I’d join you for a few minutes so we can sample my Christmas present together,” came the gravel-voiced reply.  “I wanted to toast your health with something just a bit stronger and a Hell of a lot smoother than Thessian cognac.”  Handing one of the glasses to Shepard, Aethyta continued, “To what shall we toast, Samantha?”

Shepard’s jaw dropped.  “In all the time I’ve known you, you have _never_ called me by my given name, Matriarch.”  Shepard waited until Thyta had taken a seat next to her, then moved the glass so the Asari could touch its rim with her own.  “To family, Aethyta.  There is nothing in the universe more important.”

“To family, Samantha.”  Aethyta touched the rim of her glass to Shepard’s, then took a sip.  “By the Goddess, Shepard!  That…” she took another sip, swallowed and continued, “…is amazingly smooth.  I wish there was something like this made here on Thessia!”

Shepard sipped from her own snifter and replied, “Ah, but that’s what makes this so good!  It’s not available anywhere else in the galaxy, so it’s a rare treat… even rarer since the Reapers did such a thorough job of destroying so much infrastructure on Earth… _and_ on this planet.”  Shepard swirled the liquid around as she contemplated the fire through the whiskey for a few moments before offering her glass for another toast and saying, “To the future little blue children of House T’Soni.  They will have a grandfather such as no other child before or since will ever be so lucky to have.”  She tilted her glass at Aethyta, took the final sips to finish and leaned back in contentment.

Aethyta polished off her own glass, smacked her lips and declared, “Let’s do this again next winter, Samantha.  I think we’ve earned it, you and I.  And…” the Asari leaned towards Shepard, speaking in a low voice.  “…I cannot begin to imagine my little wing with anyone else standing at her side, Shepard.  You may have stolen _her_ heart, but you absolutely _won_ mine!”  Aethyta rose from her chair and exchanged Shepard’s empty snifter for a quick kiss on the top of her head.  “I love you, Kiddo.”  Saying, “Merry Christmas”, she turned and left as silently as she had arrived.

\-------------------------------

When Liara finally arrived, the house was quiet and everyone else had gone to bed.  Shepard had smiled softly and scooted over so Li could join her in the chair by the fire; they sat tranquilly wrapped in one another's arms for a long while.  Liara's eyes were closed and her head rested on Shepard's chest, but she was not sleeping.  She was listening to the thrum of a heart she had grown to love and depend on to be steady and true.

Shepard cradled her, comfortably curled in her left arm while her right hand idly massaged the left thigh that lay under her palm, her chin resting gently upon Liara's crest.  They were melded... nothing taxing... simply _existing_ and each enjoying the presence of the other within her mind and soul.  They enjoyed the peaceful solitude, knowing the next day would come soon enough, with all its chaos and demands upon their time.  The clock chimed softly, indicating the Thessian midnight, and Shepard drew a deep breath as she gently withdrew from their union.

Liara's head rolled back and she looked up, her intense blue eyes focused on those of green.  "I love you, Samantha."

Shepard smiled and tipped her head to place a tender kiss on waiting lips.  "I love you, too, Liara."  Shepard cupped her face and kissed her again, longer the second time.  "Shall we head up to bed?"

Liara nodded and slipped off Samantha's lap to stand before the fire.  She wasn't alone long, as Shepard stood and closed on her back to renew the contact, wrapping her arms around the Asari's waist as she drew in a deep breath, filled with Liara's familiar scent.  "Thank you, for everything."

Liara hummed contentedly.  "Certainly.  And I, you, Samantha."  She stepped away and held out her hand.  "Come.  I want to climb into bed and be skin-on-skin as we sleep."

" _That_ is something I doubt I could ever refuse, Li."  Shepard smiled and took the offering.  "I am yours to command."  With a gentle squeeze, Liara headed toward the staircase with Samantha quickly catching up and climbing the steps at her side.

As they nestled in under the covers, the last thing Shepard heard before sleep overcame her was, "Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
